Coisas nada planejadas
by GGSA
Summary: Depois de meses dificies em Phoenix Bella vai morar em Forks,onde promete a si mesma não se aproximar de ninguem.Mas se aparecer pessoas que a fazem contornar essa promessa?E se uma viagem para visitar sua avó Swam no Texas, Bella volte bem diferente?
1. Capítulo 1 A aluna nova

_**Prólogo**_

Eu não agüentava tanta dor. Todo o lugar que eu olhava me lembrava deles. O que eu fiz para merecer isso: eu não me lembro. Eu precisava sair daquele lugar que me enchia de lembranças de ambas das perdas...

"Eu estou indo para casa de volta para o meu lugar

E onde seu amor sempre foi o suficiente para mim

Eu não estou fugindo

Não, eu acho que você me entendeu mal

Eu não me arrependo dessa vida que escolhi para mim

Mas esses lugares e esses rostos estão ficando velhos

Então eu estou indo para casa

Bem, estou indo para casa"

Home – Chris Daughtry

* * *

><p>"De todas as coisas que eu ainda lembro<p>

O verão nunca pareceu o mesmo

Os anos passam e o tempo parece voar

Mas as memórias permanecem

No meio de Setembro, nós ainda brincávamos na chuva

Nada a perder além de tudo que ganhamos

Refletindo agora como as coisas poderiam ter sido

Valeu a pena no final"

September - Chris Daughtry

Capitulo 1: A aluna nova

Eu estava saindo da minha velha camionete querida, com os meus jeans lavado predileto com quem eu passei tanta coisa; uma camiseta de manga comprida azul-marinho e um casaco pesado bege. E para finalizar minhas botas pretas sem salto (claro! Eu sou tão desastrada sem eles, com, eu vou ter visitas no cemitério...).

Olhei ao meu redor e respirei fundo "Eu consigo! É só uma nova escola! Vai ser fácil! Você não precisa aproximar de ninguém... Isso! Um pé na frente do outro! Sem tropeçar é claro! Não chame atenção! ' eu pensava comigo mesma. ' Claro! Como se fosse possível não chamar atenção em Forks! Uma cidadezinha de nada do tamanho de um ovo, onde todo mundo se conhece! Ainda mais você (não que eu tivesse algo de especial): Isabella Marie Swam, filha do chefe Swam que todos esperavam! Praticamente 'Missão Impossível 5!'" Bufei com o pensamento. Fui impossibilitada de progredir com a minha série de desgosto de Forks quando um garoto asiático me comprimento:

-Oi eu sou Bem, você deve ser Isabella...

-Bella. -eu disse apertando sua mão (como eu disse todos me conheciam).

-Hey, você precisa de ajuda para achar sua sala?- ele me perguntou educadamente.

-Não, mas obrigada por perguntar. Então tchau. -eu disse indo para a minha aula. Sim eu queria companhia, mas isso foi uma coisa que eu prometi para a mim mesma: não me aproximar de ninguém.

Na aula de inglês eu já sabia toda a matéria, mas sempre é bom relembrar. Nela eu conheci uma garota chamada Ângela. Ela era bem tímida, mas muito legal. Contornei a minha promessa com ela. Ela era uma pessoa muito boa.

Aula de matemática parecia que ia se arrestando! Conheci Jessica uma guria bem falsinha, que tem uma queda por Mike um loiro de olhos azuis que me deu muitas cantadas - e ruins- que eu quase que pedi para ele calar a boca.

Resumo: passei uma hora inteira com um olhar que poderia me matar!

Mas na matéria eu estava atualizada, mesmo ela sendo a que eu menos gostava. As aulas se passaram sem nenhum problema.

Na hora do almoço Ângela me pediu para eu ir me sentar com ela e seu grupo-que incluia Ben, Jessica, Mike um tal de Tayler que também dá em cima de mim e uma loura chamada Laurent bem patricinha-, mas eu disse que não iria comer e que queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Uma parte do motivo era que naquele grupo eu só gostava dele e de Ben.

Enquanto os alunos iam para o refeitório, eu ia para pátio (onde fica as mesas) que misteriosamente estavam secas, me sentei num banco e comecei a observar as pessoas passando. Em um lugar estava um casal feliz se abraçando e dizendo o quanto se amavam. Eles me lembravam eu e Mark, nós éramos exatamente assim... Sempre unidos... Nada iria desfazer nossos laços... Mas as coisas mudam. Balancei a cabeça como se isso fosse livrar as lembranças.

Depois passou duas meninas se abraçando dizendo como sentia falta de uma da outra e começaram a contar como passaram o verão.

Bateu-me um aperto no peito... Como deixei isso acontecer? Por que tinha que ser eu no volante? Por que tinha que estar chovendo? O que estávamos discutindo? Por que...? Senti uma lágrima quente descendo pela minha bochecha. Limpei rapidamente antes que alguém visse. Eu não iria desmoronar! Pelo menos não aqui...

Respirei fundo para tentar limpar minha mente, fracassando. Ao abrir os olhos um pouco inchados, minha visão foi tomada por uma linda cor dourada. Em uma fração de segundo me senti calma como não tinha ficado por muito tempo. Fiquei paralisada só olhando para aqueles lindos olhos que me encaravam de forma estranha.

Seria intriga? Ou raiva? Ele parecia estar tentando fazer um exercício muito difícil de matemática. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e desci o olhar para ver o resto do dono daqueles fascinante olhar.

Ele tinha a pele muito palia-mais do que a minha-; lindos cabelos cor de bronze bagunçados que eu nunca tinha visto. O nariz perfeitamente reto. Os traços eram masculinos, mas delicados ao mesmo tempo. Ele era alto, forte, mas nem tanto. Vestia uma camiseta cinza uma com um casaco azul marinho que cai perfeitamente bem há ele. Uma calça jeans escuro e um tênis de marca.

Resumindo: ele era perfeito!

Ele me observava de forma admirada, o que fez minhas bochechas corarem. Para tirar o contrato visual peguei meu i-phod e o liguei. Fiquei zapiando por ele até achar uma música que por muito tempo eu não ouvi.

-Mark... -sussurrei. Era uma música que ele havia gravado para mim no meu aniversario. Ouvi sua linda voz que eu sentia tanta falta cantando a introdução de "I yours".

Senti um nó formar na minha garganta e soltei um soluço. Troquei rapidamente de música até chegar a "Clair de Lune" sendo perfeitamente tocada em piano. Era a minha preferida. Juntei minhas pernas ao peito e enrolei os braços nas pernas colocando a minha face sobre o joelho. Essa melodia sempre me acalmava. Fexei os olhos e deixei a melodia me levar até eu sentir pingos caírem em mim. Abri os olhos e percebi que a chuva tinha se intensificado.

Guardei calmamente o aparelho colocando novamente na bolsa e sai rumo ha escola.

Chegando ao prédio onde eu teria minha próxima aula, fui me arrastando para a sala 11.

Não que eu não goste de biologia- pelo ao contrario, essa era a minha aula preferida- é que eu não queria ver nenhuma aula hoje.

Cheguei e o professor Banner assinou minha autorização e me disse que tinha reservado um lugar especial para mim. Dei a ele um sorriso tímido. Ele se dirigiu até uma mesa onde estava ninguém, ninguém menos: O GAROTO DE CABELOS BRONZES!*_*

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem todo o trajeto até a mesa. "Por que eu tinha que ser tão branca? Eu devo estar vermelha agora!..." – pensei comigo mesma.

Arrastando a bancada ao seu lado pegando uma caneta e um caderno para rascunhos.

-Olá eu Edward Cullen, você seria... -ele me perguntou com a voz aveludada me causando um arrepio na espinha.

-Er, Isabella Swam, mas me chame de Bella. -eu disse fazendo um esforço do outro mundo para não gaguejar.

-Então você veio de onde Bella?-ele me perguntou e eu senti outro arrepio ao ele pronunciar o meu nome, era como música. Isso ta ficando estranho...

-Phonexi.

-Você não é muito pálida para vir de uma cidade de sol?-ele me perguntou com graça na voz. Fechei a cara de brincadeira. Ele ia começar a se desculpar, porém não contive a risada e disse:

-Calma, calma! Eu estava brincando!-eu disse erguendo as mãos na defensiva ainda sorrindo. Um sorriso torto brotou no canto de seus lábios (que lábios...). Senti meu coração aceleram. "Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Primeiro os arrepios; segundo eu ri sem falsidade(algo muito raro há alguns meses atrás); e agora esse coração!..."-pensei

O professor me tirou dos meus pensamentos falando o que nós iríamos fazer ao longo do ano, coisas que os professores falam no primeiro dia de aula, sabe? Soltei um suspiro apoiando meus cotovelos na mesa e meu queixo na mão.

-Aula chata?-senti seu hálito frio com cheiro de menta roçar no meu pescoço. Os 3 sintomas aconteceram juntos. Esse vai ser um longo ano...

-Os professores com essas baboseiras do primeiro dia...

-Concordo. Eles falam muito e nós fazemos menos...

-Exatamente! Isso chega a irritar!

-Novamente concordo com vossa senhoria. -ele sussurrou com um sorriso. Retribui ele de jeito tímido.

A aula se passou sem falarmos mais nenhuma palavra. Ao bater o sinal dei uma olhada no meu horário e estremeci.

-Algo errado?-ele me perguntou preocupado.

-Educação Física.

-O que tem?

-Eu, movimento, esporte, bola, pessoas em volta... Como dizer...

Não nos damos muito bem...

-Qual é! Não pode ser tão ruim assim... -ele me disse quando estávamos passando pela soleira da porta.

-Você nunca me viu depois da aula para dizer. E é sim! Amanhã vou acordar com muitos roxos... –discordei, fazendo bico. Eu parecia uma criança de 5 anos discutindo com os pais, mas eu não ligava eu me senti completamente a vontade com ele, como se eu pudesse contar com ele para tudo, ou contar dele sobre o meu passado, como se nos conhecíamos há anos ou até mesmo a nossa vida toda. Assustador...

-Você é muito branca, se alguém encostar em você deve ficar roxa.-ele argumentou. Fiz cara feia e olhei para ele.

-De novo com implicância com a minha pele?

-Desculpe, mas é inevitável... -disse ele rindo (lindo*_*). Acabei rindo também. -Bom é melhor eu ir indo, tchau Bella.

-Tchau Edward.- eu disse dando um aceno e indo para a temida aula.

Nessa maldita aula eu ganhei no mínimo 5 roxos jogando basquete. Pô, não é a minha culpa que o pessoal que joga tem quase 2 metros e tem coordenação motora!

Sai pelas portas duplas do ginásio e senti um vento frio bater em mim, instantaneamente me abracei. Como sentia falta do calor...

-Então caiu muito?-perguntou uma voz muito próxima do meu ouvido. Dei um pulo e escorreguei; mas antes de eu alcançar o chão, mãos fortes seguram na minha cintura.

Abri lentamente os olhos-que eu não tinha lembrado de fechar-e vi lindos olhos dourados me fitando de maneira preocupada. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Se eu avançasse só um pouco eu colaria nossos lábios. Depois de muitos meses eu finalmente me senti viva de verdade.

-Você está bem?-ele me perguntou

-Si... Sim. -eu disse tentando me levantar mas ele me segurou mais firmemente.

-Tem certeza?

-Estou acostumada a levar tombos... -eu comentei. Ele foi me levantando lentamente me olhando nos olhos. Quando estava ereta, pensei que ele fosse me soltar, mas ele ficou me encarando e eu corei ao perceber que os nossos corpos estavam colados.

-Eu tenho que ir... -comente.

-Eu também... -disse ele sem soltar minha cintura.

-Tchau...

-Tchau... -disse ele sem se mover. Passaram-se alguns segundos e eu não queria que ele me soltasse nunca mais. Então ele exclamou:

-Ha... Desculpe-me... -disse soltando minha cintura e dando dois passos para traz. Pareceu que faltava um pedaço meu quando ele me solto

-Tudo bem... Então é melhor eu ir indo e obrigada por me segurar... Até amanhã?-perguntei tentando mudar de assunto, pois podia ver que ele estava desconfortável.

-Até. - disse ele andando para trás antes de dar um aceno-que eu retribuí-e fui para o estacionamento.

-Merda, merda, merda, merda... - eu fiquei resmungando baixinho até chegar ao carro. O QUE DIABOS ESTAVAM ACONTECENDO COMIGO HOJE? Entrei na camionete e liguei o som e joguei minha mochila no outro banco e me sentei no lugar do motorista, liguei o carro e em seguida o aquecedor deixando o ar quente entrar. Fui passando as estações de radio, mas nenhuma me agradava.

Abri o portas luvas e peguei o primeiro CD que eu vi. Coloquei na faixa desejada e comecei a cantar junto com Steven Tyler a linda letra de "Fallen Angels" do Aerosmith. Fui acelerando para fora do estacionamento, mas por algum motivo-desconhecido- eu procuro Edward.

Ele, lindo como sempre, estava conversando com um garoto GIGANTESCO, cabelos curtos e escuros, os olhos não consegui ver porque ele estava de costas.

O brutamonte estava com uma loira deslumbrante ao seu lado. Bem próximo havia um garoto loiro, igualmente lindo. Mas ninguém chega aos pés do meu Cullen...

PÊRAÍ! EU ACABEI DE CHAMAR EDWARD CULLEN DE MEU? Ou eu estou enlouquecendo ou essa cidade não está me fazendo bem... ou pior... OS DOIS! Ai meu Deus me salve!

Tudo bem, voltando... Esse estava abraçando uma garota muito baixinha de cabelos curtos e espetados com uma cara de fadinha por traz.

Eles são tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos... EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE EU ESTOU COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA!

Pra não me distrair mais, rumei para casa com o som de guitarra ao fundo.

* * *

><p>Hey galera, como estão?<p>

Bem essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que gostem. Por favor se algum ser-não importa se é humano ou não ;) -estiver lendo comentem! Nem se for para falar mal. Bem eu não sei mexer direito nesse troço e isso tudo pode estar uma confusão do caramba, mas não se preocupem eu vou dá um jeito. Não sei como mas vou...

Próximo capítulo será POV de Edward.

Tudo bem... Vou parar de encher o saco de vcs e voltar a escrever.

XOXO,

GGSA ) ;) ;)


	2. Capítulo 2  Como tudo muda POV de Ed

**__**Como vai aí galerinha?

Pelo que vejo consegui mexer nesse troço! Então lá vem outro capitulo fresquinho para vcs. Eu estou conseguindo postar um num dia e outro no outro porque é feriado, mas eu vou postar mais ou menos um a cada semana, então não se acutumem... Bem, a seguir o capítulo 2, e ele é narrado por Edward.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>"E nada se compara<p>

Ah, não nada se compara

E nada se compara

Você é

Você é

Lar, lar onde eu queria ir

Lar, lar onde eu queria ir

Lar, lar onde eu queria ir

Lar, lar onde eu queria ir"

Clocks- Coldplay

Capítulo 2: Como tudo muda- POVE

Outro primeiro dia de aula no Hight School Forks... Um lugar chuvoso onde podemos andar livremente... Onde tudo é um tédio! Estou cansado de tudo! Nunca há algo novo para acontecer! Nada aconteceu nos últimos anos! Isso me dá raiva! Como eu queria estar morto agora. Eu não teria que fazer as mesmas coisas que eu faço nos últimos 100 anos!

Quando estávamos no carro, Alice não parava no banco traseiro com Jasper. Isso era o normal dela, então nem me dei ao luxo de ler sua mente que seria pura perda de tempo-como se eu não tivesse de sobra... -.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento estaciona na vaga que era praticamente na porta da escola.

-Vamos se anime Eddie... -diz Emmet, com o maldito apelido que ele me deu que eu ODEIO!

-Pra que se animar Emmet?

-Vai ver esse não seja um ano bom...

-Você diz isso todo santo ano e nada de fantástico acontece... –retruco

-É porque você é muito pessimista! Afasta a sorte...

-É eu afasto a sorte. - eu digo indo para minha aula de geografia.

Eu sei a matéria de cor. Posso ser até mesmo o melhor professor que já existiu.

As aulas foram se arrastando e eu tentava afastar os pensamentos dos ridículos humanos de mim e os cochichos. A primeira coisa, consigo. Mas a segunda, não. Havia uma garota nova. Isabella Swam. Pelo que dizem ela é linda - não mais que nós, claro!- e que é muito inteligente, sem mencionar misteriosa. Muitos disseram que ela era depressiva, ou emo. Muitos diziam que ela morava no Texas com a avó, outros no Arizona com a mãe. Outros até mesmo com seu namorado drogado na Itália! Como as pessoas são ignorantes!-eu penso.

Finalmente bate o sinal, mas a professora nos prende para acabar a explicação. Depois de uns 5 minutos desde do almoço começa ela nos libera, pra glória da maioria.

Me levanto e me direciono para o refeitório. No caminho encontro poucas pessoas. Passando pelos corredores e entrando ao ar livre onde ficavam as mesas.

Ouvi uma pessoa fungar como se estivesse chorando. Dou uma respiração e sinto o melhor cheiro da minha vida. Era doce, mas nem tanto. Era completamente atrativo, mas não de modo de eu ir até ele e drená-lo. Claro ele me dava sede, mas dava para se controlar muito bem. Vou seguindo o cheiro até achar uma pessoa encolhida numa mesa-sozinha-, só dava para eu ver seus lindos cabelos castanhos sedosos que desciam pelas suas costas em cascata. Seu corpo era lindo. Tudo no lugar certo. Outra fungada. Percebo que ela chorava – seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados-, senti que eu tinha que protegê-la.

Então aquela pessoa levanta o olhar para mim, e eu me deparo com lindos olhos cor de chocolate que me observa com cautela. Ela era completamente e absurdamente perfeita! Nunca senti atração por nenhum ser – nem humano, nem vampiro- em toda a minha existência. Fico abobado quando ela cora. É a coisa mais fofa no mundo. Por um momento me sinto vivo de novo.

Então faço uma coisa que tentei evitar o dia inteiro. Tento ler sua mente. Nada! É como se ninguém estivesse lá! Tento de novo e nada! Que raiva! Por que o ser mais perfeito nesse universo está na minha frente e eu não consigo ler sua mente?

Ela fica mais vermelha e pega um Ipod da mochila e fica procurando uma musica que lhe agrade. Depois de um tempo ela parou em uma música. "Im Yours" com certeza. Mas não era a voz de Jason Mraz, era outra voz. Então uma onde de raiva me acerta quando ela sussurra: Mark. Quem era esse cara? Provavelmente o cara que está cantando. Mas o que ele era para ela? Ela era MINHA! SÓ MINHA! Isso mesmo! Eu mal a conheço e já sei que eu pertenço a ela e ela a mim!

Nem percebo que estou com os punhos cerrados e que aquela pequenina e linda criatura tinha trocado de música.

Claire de Lune enche meus ouvidos o que me deixa mais calmo. Pelo visto ela tem bom gosto musical... Começo a me ligar que eu estava no meio da escola apaixonado - é isso mesmo, APAIXONADO- por uma frágil humana e eu preciso me aproximar dela de algum modo... Mas como?- me pergunto. Alice! Claro! Fui andando em passos rápidos até chegar ao refeitório e em seguida a nossa mesa. Jasper franzi o cenho ao sentir a minha confusão de sentimentos. '_Paixão, amor, raiva, nervosismo, confusão... Cara dá pra se controlar?'_- pensa ele. Simplesmente o ignoro e me viro para Alice.

-Alice, por favor, me ajuda!

-O que foi?- ela me pergunta.

-É que... Eu... –gaguejei

-Edward gaguejando? Essa é nova!-ri Emmet.

-Cala a boca Emmet!-eu e Jasper falamos. Só ele sabe o que eu estou sentindo.

-Calei!

-Ok, voltando! O que aconteceu?-ela pergunta. Quando descido falar o que aconteceu para ela, há uma visão de minha explicação. Ela interrompe e me pergunta:

-Isso é serio?-ela pergunta com um pequeno sorriso no canto do lábio se formando.

-Sim. -eu falo. Ela se joga em meus braços me dando um abraço sem jeito.

-Parabéns! E já estava na hora! Eu estava esperando quase uma semana para te ver assim!

-Pêraí você já sabia e não me contou nada?-eu pergunto incrédulo e com um pouco de raiva.

-Se eu contasse você não acreditaria ou iria fugir. -ela aponta. Era verdade.

-Hey! Só nós que estamos boiando na conversa?-pergunta Emmet.

-Sim. -eu digo rindo um pouco.

-Então nos atualiza!-responde Rosalie com um pouco de raiva.

-Edward está apaixonado!- Alice diz pulando e batendo as mãos de felicidade.

Emmet engasga com o próprio veneno e Rosalie fica com o queixo no chão.

-O que? Quem? Quando? Onde? Como?-perguntaram ambos um pouco mais alto do que o normal, fazendo algumas cabeças virarem em nossa direção.

Eu ia responder só que Alice foi mais rápida:

-Apaixonado. Nem mesmo ele sabe. Há cinco minutos. Na área das mesas. Ela estava chorando e ele foi ver quem era então a viu. -ela resumiu muito bem no final das contas.

-Como você pode estar apaixonado por uma garota que você conhece-se é que você falou com ela- há cinco minutos e nem mesmo sabe o nome?-Rosalie rosna a pergunta.

-Eu simplesmente sinto! Perguntem para o Jasper. -eu falo. Todos olham para ele que responde calmamente.

-É como nós nos sentimos em relação aos nossos parceiros e parceiras. -todos ergam as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

-Então tudo bem, mas ela é humana, como vai interagir com ela?-ela pergunta novamente dessa vez mais calma.

-Não sei. Por isso estou aqui para pedir sua ajuda Alice. -eu digo a ela.

-Vamos cuidar disso depois da aula. -ela me diz antes de sair do refeitório e ir para a sua aula de educação física junto com Jasper. Assim que saio do refeitório, procuro aquele maravilhoso cheiro e eu vejo que ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar onde eu a vira pela ultima vez.

Sigo para a sala 11 e me sento ao chegar à sala. Enquanto vai enchendo ouço uma conversa que me interessa:

-Hey Ben, você sabe por que Bella não se sentou com agente na hora do almoço e ficou lá fora sozinha?-pergunta um garoto chamado Mike. Ele está tramando um plano para levar essa Bella para sair e depois dessem uns bons amaços, mas ele não acha que vai conseguir isso tão fácil assim.

-Eu acho que ela queria um tempo sozinha. – ele disse dando de ombros. – No começo quando você a conhece pensa que ela é grossa ou algo do tipo, mas ela é ao contrario! Acho que isso é só uma fachada. Para ninguém conhecê-la, interagir com ela. -adiciona. Ele daria um bom psicólogo.

-Por que ela faria isso?-pergunta Mike por achar isso um pouco estranho.

-Talvez ela tenha sofrido com as pessoas de seu passado e não queira que isso aconteça novamente. -diz ele dando um fim na conversa.

Nem percebo que a cadeira se move ao meu lado. Ao levantar o rosto ficou me segurando pra não dar um pulo de felicidade! ELA ESTAVA AO MEU LADO! ELA SERIA MINHA PARCEIRA DE LABORATÓRIO ATÉ O FINAL DO ANO! Nossa! Digamos que essa coisa de destino que todo mundo diz é verdade! Ela está lindamente corada e tenho que dizer alguma coisa!

-Olá eu Edward Cullen, você seria... – pergunto louco para ouvir sua voz.

-Er, Isabella Swam, mas me chame de Bella. – diz ela, e como eu já sabia linda voz. Fico um pouco surpreso por ela ser a tal Bella que todos falam. Mas eles estão certos ela é linda! Fico muito curioso pela coloração de sua pele e pergunto:

-Então você veio de onde Bella?

-Phonexi. -ela diz calmamente. Acho engraçado alguém tão pálida ter morado em um lugar tão ensolarado e pergunto:

-Você não é muito pálida para vir de uma cidade de sol?-vejo que ela começou a fechar a cara como se o que eu falei fosse uma ofensa. Apavorado logo começo a me desculpar, mas ela me corta:

-Calma, calma! Eu estava brincando! -diz rindo lindamente. Ela era perfeita! Dei uma risada também pela sua felicidade. Pude ouvir que seu coração acelerou muito. E em seguida corou. Isso foi muito interessante...

O professo começa a falar muito sobre o ano que irá se seguir, mas eu não consigo tirar os olhos daquela linda criatura que estava o meu lado.

Ela apóia os cotovelos na mesa, em seguida o rosto nas mãos e solta um suspiro. Tenho uma idéia...

-Aula chata?-pergunto perto de seu pescoço, seu coração acelera novamente e ela se arrepia um pouco.

-Os professores com essas baboseiras do primeiro dia... -diz ela com um tom de indiferença.

-Concordo. Eles falam muito e nós fazemos menos... -sempre o que acontece.

-Exatamente! Isso chega a irritar!-ela também lê mentes ou sentimentos?

-Novamente concordo com vossa senhoria. – eu brinco dando um sorriso, ela retribui cheio de graça.

Não falamos nada até o final da aula. Fui arrumando o material lentamente sem vontade de me afastar dela. Ela pega o horário da uma olhada e estremece.

-Algo errado?-eu pergunto preocupado

-Educação Física. -ela responde e eu não entendo.

-O que tem?

-Eu, movimento, esporte, bola, pessoas em volta... Como dizer...

Não nos damos muito bem...

-Qual é! Não pode ser tão ruim assim... –eu digo enquanto saímos da sala

-Você nunca me viu depois da aula para dizer. E é sim! Amanhã vou acordar com muitos roxos... –ela faz um bico mais fofo desse mundo. Descido provocar um pouco ela:

-Você é muito branca, se alguém encostar em você deve ficar roxa.-infelizmente...

-De novo com implicância com a minha pele?-diz ela um pouco irritada. Adorei!

-Desculpe, mas é inevitável... –eu rio e ela também. Parece que o mundo para quando ela faz esse ato. -Bom é melhor eu ir indo, tchau Bella. -eu digo sem gostar.

-Tchau Edward. - diz ela indo para sua aula, mas antes da um breve aceno.

Lembro que estou no meio do corredor e que tenho que me mover.

Vou para a minha aula de espanhol que eu tenho com Emmet.

Chegando entro e me sento ao lado dele.

-Ei como tá?-pergunta ele.

-Melhor impossível!-eu digo com um grande sorriso.

-Desembucha! O que aconteceu?-ele me pergunta.

-Ela se chama Isabella, é aluna nova, morava em Phonexi, não gosta de educação física, fica linda quando ri, quando fica ruborisad- eu comecei a falar, mas ele me cortou:

-Não preciso do relatório inteiro de sua querida amada! Parece ate que já estão casados!-disse ele rindo um pouco e eu me junto a ele. A aula de espanhol passou muito lentamente. Quando bateu o sinal arrumei o material o mais rápido que consigo e fui para o ginásio, mas pude ouvir os pensamentos de Emmet: 'Vai tigrão!' revirei os olhos. Como uma pessoa de quase dois metros e cinqüenta anos pode ter a mentalidade de uma criança de oito anos?

Chegando ao ginásio, vejo ela saindo pela porta e pergunto para ela perto de seu ouvido:

-Então caiu muito?-ela da um pulo e acaba escorregando, mas eu a seguro pela sua delicada cintura impedindo a colisão. Ela abre devagar os olhos e eu pergunto preocupado:

-Você está bem?

-Si... Sim. –ela responde meio incerta.

-Tem certeza?

-Estou acostumada a levar tombos... –comenta ela. Vou levantando a deixando ereta. Então ela começa a ficar vermelha.

-Eu tenho que ir... –comenta.

-Eu também... – digo e é verdade, mas não queria solta-la.

-Tchau...

-Tchau... –digo sem me mover. Passaram-se alguns segundos e então me toco que estamos com os corpos colados e seus lindos e convidativos lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus gelados.

-Ha... Desculpe-me... –digo a soltando e dando dois passos para traz. Me sinto mais gelado do que o normal sem o seu calor para me aquecer.

-Tudo bem... Então é melhor eu ir indo e obrigada por me segurar... Até amanhã?-pergunta ela.

-Até. – digo dando um aceno que ela retribui e vou ao encontro de meus irmãos no estacionamento.

Eles estavam um pouco sobressaltos.

-É ELA? QUE FOFA! QUANDO VAI APRESENTÁ-LA PARA NÓS?-pergunta Alice sem parar de pular.

-Sim. Concordo. Não agora!-respondo.

Me concentro no barulho que ela faz no carro. Ela canta lindamente a letra de "fallen angels".

-Ela canta bem!-comenta Jasper.

-Eu sei!-eu digo. Quando ela sai vamos para casa onde conto para meus "pais" o que aconteceu hoje.

* * *

><p>Olha eu aki dn! Amanhã vou tentar postar o capítulo 3 - que será POV de Bella-, e começar a escrever o 4. Acho que a cada capítulo vou ficar alternando os POVs. E as músicas que eu coloco nos capítulo eu não coloco a toa! Por favor ousem que são muito boas, algumas não tem nada a ver com o capitulo mas é dificil para mim achar uma música que combine com esse...<p>

XOXO para todos de,

GGSA


	3. Cap 3Amizade florescendo e outra perda

Olá pessoas queridas do meu coração!

Eu já estava entrando em PÂNICO porque meu doc menager estava com problema! Mas no final deu tudo certo! Ufa!... Então como prometido o terceiro cap!

XOXO,

GGSA.

* * *

><p>"Que podem confortar uma despedida cruel<p>

Este é provavelmente o último drama da minha vida"

Blue – Big Bang

Capítulo 3- Amizade florescendo e outra grande perda (POV de Bella)

Chegando em casa fui para o meu quarto onde joguei meus livros na velha escrivaninha e comecei a fazer todos os deveres que havia. Demorei mais no de cálculos – odiava essa maldita matéria -. Quando me dei conta eram 5:20 e Charlie iria chegar daqui 1:20, então fui para a cozinha fazer o jantar para nós. Eu não sei como ele sobreviveu 10 anos sem uma comida descente!

Depois de fazer minha lasanha, fui novamente para o meu quarto recolher os livros. Quando coloquei o de biologia na mochila ouvi um som de pneus no lado de fora seguido pela porta da frente sendo aberta.

-Bella...?-chama Charlie.

-Oi, pai. -eu digo descendo as escadas.

-Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?-pergunta ele só por educação.

-Bom. –responde a ele não querendo entrar em detalhes.

-A comida já está pronta?

-Sim já estou esquentando. –digo esperando o microondas apitar. Fiz o mesmo procedimento com o meu e me dirijo à mesa de dois lugares que havia na cozinha. Depois de uma refeição silenciosa, lavo os pratos e vou tomar um banho quente.

Dei boa noite para Charlie e me deitei em minha cama de casal.

'_Eu estava na escola, e avistei Mark. Fui até ele correndo e lhe dei um beijo que ele retribuiu de uma forma diferente. Seus lábios estavam muito mais frios, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma maceis maior. O beijo estava muito melhor. Abri lentamente os olhos e encarei lindos olhos dourados. Dei um pulo para trás e disse:_

_-Meu Jesus Cristo! Me desculpe Edward! Perdoe-me! Eu pensava que você era outra pessoa!_

_-Quer dizer que você não gostou?-pergunta ele com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios._

_-Não! Foi o melhor que eu já recebera, mas não deveria acontecer.-eu digo._

_-Pessoas cometem erros. E eu vou cometer outro. -"diz ele se aproximando de mim..."_

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

Abri lentamente os meus olhos e desligo o despertador. Me levanto lentamente e calço minha calça jeans. Coloco uma camiseta de manga comprida vermelha, o mesmo casaco de ontem e meus all star.

Quando estava calçando os tênis me lembrei do meu sonho...

OMG! EU SONHEI QUE EU BEIJEI EDWARD CULLEN! MEU SANTO CRISTO COMO VAI ENCARAR ELE HOJE?

Calma Bella... Acalma-se! Você consegue! Foi só um sonho, não é como se queira que isso aconteça... A TÁ! A quem eu quero enganar? EU QUERO DESESPERADAMENTE! SOCORRO!

Respiro fundo, pego minha mochila e desço para tomar café.

Charlie já tinha ido para a delegacia, então eu tomaria o café da manhã sozinha. Mas eu não me importava com isso.

Peguei uma tigela que estava nos armários e coquei mele cereal. Depois fui à geladeira e peguei o leite. O despejei também na tigela.

Depois de me alimentar, lavei a louça e subi para escovar os dentes.

Dei uma ajeitada no meu cabelo. Ele como sempre estava solto caindo pelas minhas costas. Não tinha mais nada pra eu ficar bonita então vai assim mesmo.

Vou para o carro com a minha mochila. Me sento no banco dou a partida do carro. Chegando à escola saio do carro e vou para a minha aula de inglês. Fui a segunda a entrar então tirei da bolsa "Romeu e Julieta". Depois de alguns minutos a professora entrou na sala e começou a dar sua aula. Os tempos que se passaram foram calmos, produtivos, e interessantes e até mesmo um pouco estranho.

Descobri que eu tinha aula de história americana com aquela garota baixinha que estava com Edward ontem no estacionamento. Ela me observava muito. Como se estivesse decifrando cada segredo que eu tinha. Tudo bem então...

Na hora do almoço eu me sento junto com Ângela e sua turma. E descido: não posso continuar vivendo no passado! Que se dane o acidente! Que exploda Mark e Christina! Que o meu passado vá para o ar! Não vou me prender as coisas ruins que eles me proporcionaram! Agora tenho uma vida e quero vive-la com pessoas legais que podem aparecer nela! Não tenho mais promessa nenhuma na minha vida!

Converso muito com eles, rio, me divirto e marco um cinema com Jessica, Lauren e Ângela - mesmo não gostando das duas primeiras - no fim de semana.

No meio do almoço percebo uma mesa afastada de todos onde Edward estava sentado junto com as mesmas pessoas de ontem. Curiosa, pergunto para Ângela que estava conversando com Lauren.

-Ângela, quem são aqueles que estão sentados com Edward?

-Eles todos são Cullens. -diz ela. Eu levanto uma das sobrancelhas. – É meio estranho, mas é que todos são adotados pelo senhor e senhora Cullen. O grandão é Emmet, loira Rosalie. Eles estão... Tipo que juntos... Alice é a baixinha e ela está com Jasper o loiro. Ele e Rosalie são irmãos de verdade e são os Hales.

-Complicadinho... -falo baixinho. Posso ouvir uma risadinha que eu conheço muito bem vindo da mesa dos Cullens - Hales.

-Mas como você conhece o Edward?-pergunta Ângela.

-Ele é meu parceiro de laboratório. -eu disse dando de ombros.

-E como ele é?-pergunta Jessica (que do nada brotou ao meu lado!).

- Ele é bem legal, gentil, uma ótima pessoa. -digo bem curta senão eu ia falar demais...

-Como assim ele é 'bem legal, gentil, uma ótima pessoa'? Ele é um puta de um gato!- fala Lauren uma oitava a cima.

-Você tem sua opinião sobre as pessoas. Eu não sou superficial ao contrario de ti. Respeito sua forma de pensar – mesmo achando isso muito fútil de sua parte-, então respeite a minha!-repondo no mesmo tom dela.

Algumas pessoas estavam com a boca abertas, outras estavam soltando uns 'Ai... ', outras começando a inventar boatos.

Lauren estava com a boca abrindo e fechando, mas sem sair nenhum som. Bateu o sinal e disse:

-Então tchau pessoal, vejo vocês amanhã. -dei uma saída dramática e vou para a minha aula com o senhor perfeito.

Chegando me sentei e continuei lendo.

-Oi Bella, tudo bem?-pergunta ele com um sorriso, se sentando ao meu lado.

-Tudo Edward! E você?-pergunto

-Melhor impossível!-exclama ele antes do professor começar a falar. Em toda aula conversamos um pouco e quando paramos ficávamos apenas observando o outro.

Bateu o sinal, nos despedimos e eu fui para a aula de ED.

Depois dessa, fui para o estacionamento e comecei a procurar a minha picape. Não a achava em lugar nenhum.

-Bella?-uma voz me chama. Eu a conheço muito bem!

-Jacob!- digo abraçando ele. Ele será sempre o brutamonte de dois metros de altura, moreno. Mas havia algo em sua expressão que me dava medo de perguntar, mas tomei coragem e perguntei: - Está tudo bem Jake?

-Sim... É que... Não... É complicado... Bella, precisamos conversar!-gagueja ele.

-Tudo bem, mas depois me ajuda a procurar meu carro? Não o acho em lugar nenhum!

-Charlie passou aqui mais cedo e a levou para casa porque acha que de moto nós chegaríamos mais rápido em La Push.

-E por que ele faria isso?-perguntei confusa.

-Bella... Harry Clearwater faleceu a mais ou menos uma hora de parada cardíaca. -diz ele tentando ser o mais cuidadoso possível com as palavras, mas ele sabia que Harry acabou sendo o meu pai por vários anos. Ele me considerava como sua filha! E simplesmente um dia depois que eu chego nessa cidade de merda ele morre!

Eu entrei em choque! Eu só conseguia olhar para o infinito, abrir e fechar a boca sem emitir som. Jacob me abraça forte e eu enterro minha cabeça em seu pescoço começando a chorar. Eu soluçava e ele me abraçava mais forte e passava a mão em meu cabelo.

-Bella, vamos para a casa dele. Todos já estão lá.-disse ele sem me soltar. Concordo com a cabeça e pego sua mão. Ele me leva para sua moto, coloco o capacete e subo na garupa. Agarro em sua cintura e ele acelera para La Push.

* * *

><p>Obrigada por ler! Se puderem comentem eu literalmente dou uma de Alice quando recebo uma review!<p>

Até amanhã,

XOXO,

GGSA.


	4. cap 4  O que ela está fazendo com

Hey girls!

Como está indo a semana?

Então, triste o que aconteceu com a Bellinha, né? Ela sofreu tanto e depois de tudo sofre mais! Mas é necessario! Tudo bem, esse é o nosso quarto capítulo e acho que essa historia não passa do capitulo 15.

Esse agora é no POV de Ed. Espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>"Eu vi o nascer do sol<p>

E todo o tempo, meu coração estava caindo

enquanto você é a única, você é a única,

você é a única, você é a única,

Sangue jovem, sangue jovem, sangue jovem

Não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça.

Sangue jovem, sangue jovem, sangue jovem

Não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça."

Young blood – The Beatles

Capítulo 4 – O que ela está fazendo com LOBISOMENS? & Consolo

O dia de hoje fora muito produtivo assim dizendo. Eu e ela conversamos na aula, e não havia como não se apaixonar por ela! E quando ela me defendeu daquela FDP da Lauren-sei-lá-das-quantas, se o meu coração batesse ele teria parado de bater por um segundo!

No estacionamento senti um cheiro HORROROSO!

"_QUE FEDOR É ESSE_ _?"_- exclama todos os meus irmãos.

-Lobisomens!-eu digo baixo e rápido o suficiente para que nenhum humano ouvisse.

O queixo de todos foram para o chão. Nos reunimos perto do meu volvo prata e farejamos de onde vinha esse horrendo cheiro.

O cheiro vinha de um garoto moreno, cabelos curtos negros da mesma cor dos olhos. Ele era muito forte e alto. Ele estava abraçado com Bella! A MINHA BELLA! O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM ELA ? Ela era minha e ponto! Quem ele pensava que ele era?

Me concentrei no que eles conversavam. Bella estava soluçando! Minha Bellinha, meu anjo, a razão da minha existência – ficou um pouco brega nessa parte, mas fazer o que, né?... - estava chorando! De novo! E eu não podia fazer nada! De novo!

Me senti um inútil!

-Bella, vamos para a casa dele. Todos já estão lá.-diz ele. Ela se afasta dele, pega sua mão – que raiva!-, coloca o capacete e sobe na garupa de sua moto saindo do estacionamento.

Eu estava borbulhando de ciúmes! E como ela pode andar com aqueles cachorros? ELES SÃO EXTREMANTE PERIGOSOS!

Entrei no carro sem dizer nada. Acelerei para casa num caminho silencioso.

Parei o carro na frente da casa branca e esperei que todos saíssem.

"_Só não faça nenhuma besteira, por favor!"_- pensa Alice para mim. Dou um breve aceno e acelero o carro de volta para Forks. Já na cidade abro as janelas para sentir seu cheiro que eu me viciava.

Achei rapidamente a sua casa, mas nenhuma pessoa estava dentro. Só queria saber se ela tinha chegado bem...

E se a moto tivesse derrapado e ela se ferido? Ou morrido? E se aquele cachorro fedorento tivesse perdido o controle perto dela? Será que ela está bem? Quando será que ela chega? Com quem ela vai chegar?

Essa minha discussão comigo mesmo durou horas e horas e sem eu perceber já estava à noite. E ELA NÃO HAVIA CHEGADO!

Descido rondar a casa até ela chegar só para ver se ela chegou bem! E assim faço, até ouvir Charlie chegar em casa. Depois dele jantar o telefone tocou e ele atendeu. Era ela! Ele perguntou como ela estava, mas ela não respondeu mas disse que iria dormir lá. LÁ ONDE? Se acalme Edward! Se Charlie acha seguro ela estar lá então a deixe. Há, há , há! Como se isso eu fosse acreditar! Charlie não sabe quem eles são!

Vou para casa só para trocar de roupa, porque não pegaria bem ir com a mesma roupa do dia anterior!

Ao chegar em casa ninguém fala comigo e eu agradeço pela privacidade que eles estavam me dando. Me troquei rapidamente e entrei no carro, onde todos já me esperavam.

Cheguei à escola em tempo recorde ansioso para vê-la.

-Edward você não vem?-pergunta Alice delicadamente. Ela sabe o quanto vulnerável eu me sinto em relação a Bella.

-Vou esperar ela.-digo com um sorriso triste. Todos me retribuem do mesmo jeito e vão para suas aulas.

Dez minutos antes de bater o sinal eu a vejo entrando no estacionamento. Ela não estava com sua velha camionete, e sim uma moto vermelha em perfeito estado, usava uma jaqueta de couro e capacete – e eu dou glória a Deus, porque sei muito bem o quanto ela é desastrada-. Ela estava muito mais atraente agora do que ontem ou em qualquer outro momento.

Ela estaciona a moto, a desliga e tira a capacete liberando seus lindos cabelos castanhos. Ela sacode um pouco para ajeitá-lo, como se fosse preciso! Coloca o capacete na mochila e vai para sua aula. Ela parece muito triste, vazia. Eu precisava fazer algo.

Passei as aulas seguintes pensando em como confortá-la, mas não pensei em nada.

Bateu o sinal para o almoço e fui para a área das mesas com a esperança de encontrá-la lá e ela para minha felicidade estava e sozinha, e chorando.

Fui me aproximando dela, me agachei ao seu lado e tirei uma macha de seu lindo cabelo do rosto perguntando:

-Bella o que houve?

-Ele morreu...-sussurra ela com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-Quem?

-Harry Clearwater...-diz ela agora levantando o olhar para mim com os olhos mareados. Eu conheço esse nome. Ele era um dos anciões da tribo.- Ele não merecia isso, Edward! Não merecia! Ele era uma pessoa boa! Cheia de amor para dar! Era meu pai em muitas ocasiões e agora se foi!-diz ela voltando a soluçar. Sentei ao seu lado e a coloquei em meu colo, envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura. Ela colocou sua cabeça e meu peito e chorou.

-Bella, a vida é assim. As pessoas nascem e morrem. Não há como controlarmos isso. A pior parte é quando é uma pessoa amada, querida. Ela deixará saudade sim! Mais isso qué dizer que você a ama! Isso é natural! Mas você tem que aceitar isso e não viver no passado para sempre, senão você acaba não crescendo. Ninguém quer que você viva assim, também como ele não quer! Como eu não quero!-eu digo dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e fazendo carinho no local. Passou algum tempo até que ela parou de soluçar. Ela começou a brincar com a minha camiseta que agora estava molhada pelas suas lágrimas.

-Obrigada...-sussurra ela.

-Sempre vou estar aqui para qualquer coisa Bella! E quando digo qualquer coisa digo QUALQUER MESMO!-falo rindo um pouco. Ela riu um pouco antes de bater o sinal e irmos para a aula de biologia de mãos dadas para a minha felicidade e alegria!

* * *

><p>Então, gostaram que nosso galão A consolou? Amanhã vou tentar postar o quinto! NOSSA JÁ ESTAMOS NO QUINTO :0 :0 :0! ESTOU SUPER FELIZ COM AS REVIEWES! OBRIGADA! ATÉ AMANHÂ,<p>

XOXO,

GGSA.


	5. Cap 5Mais próximos,brigas,Texas Part1

Hey minhas queridinhas do meu queridinho coração!

Esse é nosso quinto capitulo e pode surgir muitas duvidas quando acabarem de lê-lo. Esse será dividido em duas partes! Esse que eu estou postando é o POV de Bella. Amanha vou postar o de Edward-que pode esclarecer muitas dúvidas que vcs tem como pode surgir cada vez mais! Quero apostas do que pode acontecer com eles!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>"Este pássaro azul a pouco veio procurar por você<p>

Disse que eu não tinha te visto em tempo algum

Este pássaro azul a pouco, veio à procurá-la de novo

Eu disse que não eram mesmo amigos e que ela não poderia tê-lo

Você não acha que foi difícil?

Eu não disse que você morreu

Mas não teria sido uma mentira

Mas então eu comecei a chorar

Este pássaro azul a pouco com certeza não vai dar um tempo

Ele jura que ele possa ser melhor do que todo o resto

Eu disse não, não, não

Você entendeu tudo errado

Se ele fosse algo especial, eu não teria essa música

Você não acha que foi difícil?

Eu não disse que você morreu

Mas não teria sido uma mentira

Mas então eu comecei a chorar"

Bluebird - Christina Perri

Capitulo 5 – Mais próximos, brigas, Texas (Parte 1)

Nossa! Esses últimos meses sidos maravilhosos! Eu e Edward ficamos muito próximos um do outro! Ficávamos quase todo o dia juntos. Eu conheci a família dele e ele o meu pai e todos nós nos gostamos!

Ao fim de semana saia eu, ele e seus irmãos para o cinema, ou sua irmã Alice me arrastava para o shopping! Ele me pegava e trazia para casa depois da escola falando que tinha medo de eu sofrer um acidente de moto – o que eu achava um absurdo-!

Hoje fez sol então ele não iria para a aula - os Cullen-Hales iam acampar quando fazia sol-, então a aula seria muito entediante.

Depois de muitas horas naquele lugar fui para La Push – eu e Jake combinamos de pular de penhasco- e depois iríamos comer algo na casa dele.

Assim que cheguei a casa dele, ele me deu um abraço de urso – quer dizer de lobo... Já contei para vocês que o meu amigo era um lobisomem! :0 :0!- e fomos para o penhasco.

Tirei o moletom pesado que eu usava e o tênis. Direcionei-me para o pico.

-Tem certeza?-me perguntou Jacob pela terceira vez hoje. Como se eu nunca tivesse pulado antes! Todo o verão eu pulava com sua matilha-sim tinha mais deles-! Só revirei os olhos.

Dei vários passos para trás, sai correndo em direção do mar e me deixei cair.

Como era bom o vento na cara, o frio na barriga... Eu me sentia liberta! Senti o meu corpo entrar na água me levando para o fundo. Nadei rapidamente para cima. Jake já tinha pulado também.

-Você ta bem?-me pergunta ele.

-Podemos ir de novo?-pergunto manhosa.

-Não, já está escurecendo. -diz ele com um sorriso no rosto.

-Bobo!-digo jogando água na cara dele e indo pra praia.

Fomos direto para sua casa onde eu troquei a roupa molhada. Dei uma despedida demorada em Billy - pai de Jake- e nele. Não iria vê-los por um mês!

Fui para a minha caminhonete com passos lentos. Coloquei a minha mochila onde estavam as minhas roupas molhadas, liguei o carro e fui para casa.

Só então fui perceber como meu corpo estava cansado. Eu precisava urgentemente ir dormir.

Estacionei a caminhonete e avistei um corpo sentado nas escadinhas que davam para a porta da frente de minha casa.

-Edward!- exclamei abraçando ele que ficou parado onde estava como se fosse uma estátua. O diabos tinha dado nele?

-O que foi Edward?- perguntei franzindo o cenho.

-Você é louca?-ele me perguntou com a voz era dura como eu nunca tinha ouvido. Não parecia o meu Edward...

-O que?-perguntei

-Por que você queria se matar?-ele me perguntou muito frio. E eu não estava entendendo nada...

-Caramba Edward! O que diabos você está falando?-perguntei explodindo.

-Por que se atirou por aquele bendito penhasco?-explodiu ele também. Como ele descobriu? Será que ele viu...?

-MEU DEUS EDWARD! FOI POR PURA DIVERSÃO!

-QUE M*ERD* DE DIVERSÃO É ESSA QUE EU NÃO VEJO NADA DE GRAÇA?-/N.A: esse momento eu quero colocar uma música de uma das minhas bandas favoritas: you- the pretty reckless/

-VOCÊ PODE NÃO VER, MAS EU VEJO PO**A!

-SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR DE PULAR EU VOU CONTAR PARA CHARLIE O QUE VOCÊ ANDA FAZENDO!-ameaçou ele. Como ele pode colocar Charlie no meio?

-FIQUE AVONTADE EM CONTAR! ELE JÁ SABE MESMO!-falo a ele dando de ombros.

-Você sabe o quanto perigoso é isso?

-Sei!

-PARE!

-NÃO!

-PARE!

-NÃO!

-PARE!

-CHEGA! EU NÃO VOU PARAR UMA COISA QUE EU GOSTO SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA! AGORA BOA NOITE!-eu grito com ele, abro a porta de casa e vou para o meu quarto.

-ENTÃO NÃO SOMOS MAIS AMIGOS!-Caramba, ele parece uma criancinha de cinco anos!

-QUE SEJA!-eu grito para ele de volta.

Depois de alguns minutos comecei a chorar. A única pessoa da minha vida que me fazia sentir viva de novo tinha ido embora!

O QUE DIABOS EU TINHA FEITO? ELE TAMBEM NÃO ME QUERIA! SE REALMENTE ME QUISESSE EM SUA VIDA TERIA LUTADO PARA ME MANTER PERTO DELE, E NÃO LONGE... Então percebo... Eu estou completamente e irrogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen...

"_**Você não me quer, não**_

_**Você não precisa de mim**_

_**Como eu quero você, oh**_

_**Como eu preciso de você**_

_**E eu quero você na minha vida**_

_**E eu preciso de você na minha vida**_

_**Você não pode me ver, não**_

_**Como eu vejo você**_

_**Eu não posso ter você, não**_

_**Como você me tem**_

_**E eu quero você na minha vida**_

_**E eu preciso de você na minha vida**_

_**Amor, Amor, Amor**_

_**Amor, Amor, Amor**_

_**Você não pode me sentir, não**_

_**Como eu sinto você**_

_**Eu não posso te roubar, não**_

_**Como você me roubou**_

_**E eu quero você na minha vida**_

_**E eu preciso de você na minha vida**_

_**Lalalalala, Lalala**_

_**Lalalalala, Lalala"**_

[... [

Olhei para a janela do meu avião e prometi a mim mesma me divertir! Vê-la seria muito bom, tanto para mim quanto para ela... /N.A: quero colocar outra música agora: pull my heard away- Jack Penate. Ela é linda *_*/

"_**Eu estou arrancando seus posteres da parede**_

_**Eu estou movendo as caixas para o corredor**_

_**Eu paro quando escuto uma batida legal**_

_**Deve ser um sinal**_

_**Está na hora**_

_**Eu preciso me levar para longe**_

_**Da mão como travesseiro, sobre o qual estou**_

_**E me jogar pra fora de um avião**_

_**E eu apenas verei onde estou**_

_**Vou ter que arrancar meu coração**_

_**Porque se eu nunca for embora, eu vou arruinar ontem**_

_**Não é como se meu pé estivesse preso no chão**_

_**Não é como se eu estivesse querendo pregar a porta**_

_**Eu quero que você jogue meus sapatos no fogo**_

_**E eu assistirei as almas queimarem**_

_**Na pira funerária, e terá...**_

_**Acabado, e terá**_

_**Mudado minha posição, e eu sinto que ninguém,**_

_**Ninguém está escutando**_

_**E isso é fácil pra mim**_

_**E é melhor pra alma**_

_**E é melhor pra você**_

_**E é melhor pra todos**_

_**Vou ter que arrancar meu coração**_

_**Porque se eu nunca for embora, eu vou arruinar ontem**_

_**Vou ter que arrancar meu coração**_

_**Porque se eu nunca for embora, eu vou arruinar ontem**_

_**Eu estou cansado das palavras**_

_**Eu estou movendo-se em linhas, e tudo que eu colocar**_

_**Pular pra dentro**_

_**E pular fora**_

_**Vou ter que arrancar meu coração**_

_**Porque se eu nunca for embora, eu vou arruinar ontem**_

_**Vou ter que arrancar meu coração**_

_**Porque se eu nunca for embora, eu vou arruinar ontem**_

_**Vou ter que arrancar meu coração..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>  
><em> Então quem descobriu para onde a Bella está indo?... Esse capitulo foi pequeno só que ele é importante. POR FAVOR OUÇAM AS MÚSICAS! SÃO AS MINHAS PREFERIDAS!

O próximo como eu já disse vai ser o do Ed! Bom fim de semana...

XOXO,

GGSA


	6. cap 5 Briga idiota,viagem,sem ela pat 2

Não tem graça brincar com vcs! São muito espertas! Mas tb eu dei muitas dicas! No titulo do capitulo e no resumo da história!

Mas então... Agora vem um do Ed e o próximo capitulo é revelador...

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>"Então eu fui um idiota<p>

Eu fui idiota pra caramba

Porque eu vim aqui tão violento

Porque eu vim por aqui tão violento

Eu disse sim, eu fui um idiota

Eu fui idiota pra caramba

Porque eu fiz você pensar isso

Porque eu vim por aqui pra pensar isso

E cantar isso

É uma vida maravilhosa

Nunca me senti tão vivo

Nunca me senti tão vivo

É uma vida maravilhosa

Nunca me senti tão vivo

Nunca me senti tão vivo

Meu amor, meu amor, por onde você anda?

Meu amor, meu amor, onde você foi?

Meu amor, meu amor, o que você vê?

Meu amor, você é tão idiota

Como um idiota

Eu corro por aí como uma galinha com a cabeça cortada

Como um idiota

Eu corro por aí como uma galinha com a cabeça cortada

Como um idiota

Eu corro por aí como uma galinha com a cabeça cortada

Como um idiota

Eu fui um idiota

Eu caí como um grande idiota

Porque eu vim aqui para trazê-los pra baixo

Eu vim aqui para brigar e derrotá-los

Eu disse sim, eu me senti um idiota

Eu fui muito idiota

Cante isso"

Idiot – Coldplay

Capítulo 5 – Briga idiota, viagem, sem ela. (Parte 2, POV de Edward)

Como deixei uma briga idiota nos separar? Como sou idiota! Eu fiquei me xingando de todos os nomes existentes e de todas as línguas conhecidas e desconhecidas!

Dei um tempo para ela pensar, esclarecer os seus pensamentos, ver se ainda quer ser minha amiga pelo menos...

Depois de dois dias que se passaram foram os piores da minha existência! Já era difícil viver - se é que eu estou vivo... - sem ela por algumas horas, sem ela por DOIS DIAS foi sufocante.

No terceiro dia não agüentei. Liguei para ela. Falava que o telefone estava fora de área.

Pedi para Alice ter uma visão com ela, só que suas visões estavam desfocadas. Ela estava com alguém que fazia suas visões ficarem turvas.

Fui com o meu carro para sua casa aos 170 km por hora. Chegando lá bati na porta e Charlie atendeu:

-Edward? O que você está fazend...

-A Bella está?- o cortei.

-Não, ela está no Texas para visitar a avó. Ela não te contou?-perguntou ele.

COMO ASSIM A BELLA ESTÁ NO TEXAS? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COM A MINHA PESSOA! Ai lembrei que Bella tinha falado que queria visitar a avó. Eu ofereci para ajudá-la em questão financeira e ela recusou de todas as formas possíveis com a desculpar de não querer que eu gaste dinheiro com ela! Bella boba!

-Ela tinha me dito que queria, mas não me disse que iria... -eu disse muito chateado por ela não ter me falado nada!

-Bem ela volta daqui um mês quando as aulas começarem. -ele diz

-Tudo bem chefe Swam, muito obrigado. Se ela ligar pode pedir para ela me ligar?-pergunto com a esperança de poder ouvir aquela linda voz que ela possuía mais rápido do que eu achava.

-Claro!

-Então é isso! Obrigado novamente. Tchau. -digo a ele.

-Tchau Edward. -diz ele fechando a porta.

Um mar de decepção se apoderou de meu corpo e alma – se é que eu tinha uma-. Os dias que se passaram eu ficava no meu quarto lembrando tudo o que fizemos desde que nós nos conhecemos, como ela ficavam linda envergonhada, como ela se importava com os outros, como ela me defendeu outro dia... Resumo: como ela era maravilhosa!

31...

30...

29...

28...

27...

26...

25...

24...

23...

22...

21...

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

E finalmente chega o dia em que ela volta para Forks! Eu estava morrendo de saudade.

Na hora do almoço fui para casa dela quase a 200 km por hora – é eu não me importo de levar milhões de multas por ela-!

Eu estava super animado para saber como havia sido sua viagem, com quem ela se encontrou, se avó dela está bem, e o mais importante... Se ela me perdoava...

Chegando a casa dela bati na porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Charlie abriu novamente a porta com uma cara angustiada.

-Charlie a Bella já chegou?-perguntei ainda sorrindo, a cara dele estava séria e um pouco triste. Meu sorriso se afrouxou sabendo que o que estava por vir não seria coisa boa...

-Eu não consigo encontrar ela! Ligo para seu telefone e está desligado! Ligo para minha mãe que deveria estar com ela e ela não me atende! Eu estou angustiado! Não sei o que fazer! Vai saber o que pode acontecer com ela no TEXAS! Ela pode ter sido seqüestrada... Roubada... Ou até... -ele não conseguiu continuar. Fechei os olhos com força como se fosse possível ele parar de falar e meu anjo estar ao meu lado novamente...

BELLA NÃO PODE TER MORRIDO! NÃO A MINHA BELLA! MEU ANJO! A RAZÃO PARA A MINHA EXISTENCIA! MEU AR! MEU TUDO!

-Não ela deve estar bem! Ela sabe se cuidar muito bem... -eu disse, mais para mim do que para ele.

-Vamos ver... Se ela ligar eu te aviso, tudo bem?-pergunta ele.

-Com certeza! Se você souber qualquer coisa sobre ela, mesmo se for ruim me avise pelo o amor de Deus, Charlie!

-Te aviso sim Edward! Obrigada por cuidar dela nos momentos que eu não pude. Obrigado por tudo que você faz para ela até agora!

-Ela é minha vida agora. -digo. Se eu fosse humano com certeza estaria chorando.

-Eu sei. E você a dela. -ele diz me surpreendendo. - Agora vai para casa descansar. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

-Obrigado. Tchau.

-Tchau. -diz ele fechando a porta.

"_**Minha canção é amor**_

_**Amor para aqueles que nunca o viram**_

_**E assim se segue**_

_**Você não precisa ficar só**_

_**Seu coração pesado**_

_**É feito de pedra**_

_**E é muito difícil enxergar com clareza**_

_**Você não precisa ficar sozinha**_

_**Você não precisa ficar sozinha**_

_**E eu não vou retirar [o que eu disse]**_

_**Nem dizer que não era o que eu pretendia**_

_**Você é o alvo em que eu estou mirando**_

_**E eu levarei essa mensagem para casa**_

_**Minha canção é amor**_

_**Minha canção é amor desconhecido**_

_**E eu estou nitidamente apaixonado por você**_

_**Você não precisa ficar só**_

_**Você não precisa ficar sozinha**_

_**E eu não vou retirar [o que eu disse]**_

_**Nem dizer que não era o que eu pretendia**_

_**Você é o alvo em que eu estou mirando**_

_**E eu não sou nada sozinho**_

_**Eu tenho que levar essa mensagem para casa**_

_**E eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar**_

_**Não vou deixar até que seja tarde demais**_

_**Em uma plataforma, ficarei de pé e direi**_

_**Que eu não sou nada sozinho**_

_**"E eu amo você, por favor venha para casa"**_

_**Minha canção é amor, amor desconhecido**_

_**E eu tenho que levar essa mensagem para casa"**_

A message – Coldplay

Os dias foram se arrastando levando um pedaço meu com eles. Eles foram se transformando em semanas e mais tarde em meses. E mais meses...

Eu não vivia mais. Eu era um zumbi. Tentei inúmeras vezes ir para Volterra para eles acabarem com a dor do meu peito, mas minha família me segurava. E eu sabia que eles recusariam o meu pedido por causa de meus poderes. Eu nem sentia mais raiva, de tristeza, nem sede, nem nada.

Não falava com a minha família. Nem com ninguém.

Eu tinha faltado duas semanas na escola, até que Alice literalmente chutou minha bunda da cama e me arrastou para a escola.

Havia olhares preocupados, boatos de que Bella tinha passado essas semanas comigo e aquelas bobagens de quem não tem o que fazer... Mas eu não ligava para elas. Correção: eu não ligava para mais nada...

Meses e messes se passaram e hoje faz seis meses que não vejo aqueles cabelos castanhos que me atraiam; aqueles olhos de chocolate profundo que me prendia a eles; aquela voz que me derretia...

Fazia seis meses que eu havia desistido de lutar para alguma coisa...

Fazia seis meses que eu parei de viver...

* * *

><p>Triste o que aconteceu com Edizinho, né? Apostas de o que aconteceu com a Bellinha?<p>

OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! AMO VCS!

XOXO,

GGSA


	7. Cap 6  Olhos e a ajuda POV de Bella

Vcs tiveram boas apostas, mas eu sou muito mais louca do que isso! Huhahuhahuhahuha!

Então esse é o capitulo, boa leitura!

* * *

><p>"Deixe a chuva cair<p>

E despertar meus sonhos

Deixe ela levar embora

Minha sanidade

Porque eu quero sentir o trovão

Eu quero gritar

Deixe a chuva cair

Eu estou me purificando, eu estou me purificando

Eu estou sumindo

Perdendo cada cor

Tentando achar um pigmento de verdade

Debaixo da minha pele

Porque o diferente

Não me parece tão diferente

E sair é melhor

Do que sempre ficar em casa

Sinta o vento"

Come clean – Hilary Duff

Capítulo 6 – Olhos, e a ajuda (POV de Bella)

Finalmente estava livre! Depois de seis meses longe de Forks eu poderia voltar!

Mas como voltar agora? Eu não posso chegar à casa de Charlie dizendo 'Sentiu minha falta, papai?'! Começa a chover enquanto corro pensando...

Eu precisava de ajuda! Era a primeira vez que eu admitia isso há alguém...

Edward! Claro ele saberia como me ajudar! Só tomara que ele não fique com nojo de mim...

Fui entrando na fronteira de Forks e senti cheiro de vampiros. Esse me levou para o fundo da floresta até a casa que eu tanto conhecia...

Seria mais fácil eu entrar na casa sem avisar porque sabia que Esme já percebera minha presença... Mas por outro lado seria mais educado bater...

Antes que eu pudesse decidir, Esme saiu da casa em velocidade inumana e se jogou em meus braços, me abraçando e soluçando. Senti-me em casa...

A abracei forte também.

-Bella! Que saudade! O que fizeram com você?- ela me perguntou pegando meu rosto em suas mãos.

-Foi praticamente planejado. -digo. Era verdade.

-Como? –ela me perguntou assustada.

-Eu preciso de ajuda Esme... –eu digo com vergonha.

-Claro que te ajudamos! Não seja boba! Você faz parte de nossa família há muito tempo.

-Obrigada.

-Agora me conta o que aconteceu contigo. -diz ela passando as mãos em meus cabelos.

-Podemos esperar os outros? Quero contar a história de uma só vez...

-Claro! –diz ela me puxando para dentro da casa. –Vou pegar umas roupas para você tomar um banho e quando você estiver pronta ligo para eles, ok?

-Sim, obrigada!-digo dando um sorriso tímido.

-Não há de que minha querida!-ela diz subindo as escadas e voltando com um conjunto de roupas. Jeans confortáveis e uma camiseta azul marinho de decote V. E tinha também tênis brancos. Ela me entregou uma toalha e disse para tomar banho no quarto de Alice.

Fiz o que ela me disse.

Desci para o primeiro andar e ela me avisou que já tinha ligado para eles.

-Esme se importa de eu fazer uma pequena fogueira na floresta, só para queimar essas coisas?-perguntei para ela levantando os jeans – que mais parecia um mini shorts que quase não cobriam nada- e a camiseta – que também estava se desintegrando- que eu usei durante esses seis meses.

-Claro que não minha querida fique a vontade!-diz ela com um sorriso.

Vou até uns 50 metros depois de começar a floresta, coloco folhas secas juntas e pego o meu isqueiro no bolso de minha antiga calça, acendo ele e o jogo entre as folhas que entram em combustão instantaneamente.

Pego meu jeans levo perto do fogo deixando pegar fogo nas barras. As chamas vão subindo e jogo o resto da roupa na fogueira. Faço o mesmo com a camiseta e fico a observar o fogo. Tudo o que eu passei... E tudo em menos de um ano e meio!

Pude ouvir o som de dois carros vindo em alta velocidade. Apaguei rapidamente a minha fogueira e fui correndo até a sala onde todos já estavam a minha espera.

Todos estavam me olhando com as bocas escancaradas, mas o primeiro movimento foi de Edward:

-Bella?-perguntou ele sem parecer acreditar, mas com um sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios.

-Oi Edward. –digo com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Devo estar o pior monstro no mundo agora. Mas sua reação que eu poderia esperar. Ele veio ate mim e me abraçou forte. Eu o abracei forte também. Ele me deu vários beijos no rosto e um último no canto do lábio /N.A: eu queria que ele desse um beijo nela mesmo, mas isso iria arruinar os meus planos maléficos que eu tenho para mais tarde, huhahuahauhahahuha.../. Agradeci por não poder corar, porque agora eu deveria estar pior que um pimentão!

-Senti muito a sua falta!-eu disse.

-Se eu pudesse morrer já teria. -diz ele dando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e me abraçando novamente. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço e inspirei seu cheiro maravilhoso que me viciava. Como eu sobrevivi sem ele? Isso é um mistério. Esses seis meses que passei sem ele não mudaram o que eu sentia por ele. EU AINDA O AMAVA COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS! E a distancia desse tempo que passamos um do outro parecia que esse sentimento aumentou. Mas eu sabia que ele me via mais como uma irmã do que do jeito que eu queria...

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta e me afastei devagar dele. Quando eu o soltei. Todos seus irmãos –até mesmo Rosalie e Jasper- vieram dar-me um abraço de urso.

Cai para traz com o impacto - é minha sorte não tinha mudado- e todos explodiram em gargalhadas.

Quando saíram de cima de mim, Alice me deu outro abraço e percebi que ela soluçava.

-Bella eu senti tanto sua falta! Nem pense mais em viajar tão sedo!-diz ela me dando um tapa no meu ombro.

-Combinado!-digo dando um sorriso. Carlisle veio até mim e me deu um abraço de pai para filha.

-Nem pense em se afastar agora! Ouviu bem mocinha?-ele me pergunta apontando o dedo, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Sim senhor!-digo.

-Agora vamos nos sentar para você nos contar o que houve contigo. -diz ele. Edward se aproximou pegando sua mão na minha entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ele me levou para um sofá de dois lugares que havia na sala de TV se sentando ao meu lado. Em minha frente havia um sofá em L onde estava sentado: Rosalie ao lado de Em; Ali no colo de Jaz; Carlisle na ponta com as mãos entrelaçadas com as de Esme que estava sentada no braço do sofá.

-Então... Não sei por onde começar... -admito passando a mão livre pelo cabelo.

-Que tal na parte em que você vai para o Texas sem me contar?-diz Ed ligeiramente irritado.

-A ta, isso... Eu ia te contar um dia antes de eu ir. Só que ai fez sol e você não foi para a escola, e depois brigou por algo estúpido comigo!-digo. Ele revira os olhos. - Tudo bem. Os primeiros dias que se passaram foram normais. Eu ajudava minha avó com as tarefas na casa, ia ao supermercado quando precisava e etc.

"Na segunda semana, reencontrei umas meninas que eu brincava quando era pequena e nós começamos a sair. Íamos para o shopping, ir para a praia, parques e baladas.

Ficamos nessa rotina por mais uma semana até que uma de nossas amigas pegar uma catapora e duas do nosso grupo vai ajudá-la. E as retardadas se esqueceram que era contagioso e pegaram também. Sendo assim só sobrou eu e Milla para sair.

No final de semana combinamos em ir numa balada que havia mais ao centro da cidade que falaram que era maravilhosa. Eu fui com ela com seu carro até o estabelecimento.

A balada era ótima com bebidas de qualidade e com um preço aceitável. Bebi dois ou três drinks e me senti muito cansada, então perguntei para ela se si importaria de eu ir embora com um taxi. Ela disse que não e que tinha acabado de encontrar uma galera gente boa da escola dela e que ficaria bem.

Então fui. Eu tinha uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observada... Mas achei que era efeito dos driks e não liguei. Chamei o taxi e dei o endereço.

Para chegar mais para o interior da cidade onde minha avó morava tinha que pegar uma avenida muito grande e que tinha um pedaço que estava deserto.

Aquela sensação ainda não passara e pensei seriamente que se isso continuasse quando voltasse para cá eu iria procura um psicólogo!"-digo dando um risinho de desgosto. "Foi quando do nada o taxista parou bruscamente o carro me fazendo bater a cabeça no encosto de cabeça do banco da frente. Em outro segundo ele não estava mais lá. Comecei a entrar em pânico, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, alguém me puxou bruscamente do carro me tacando em algum lugar que eu acho que era uma arvore por sua textura.

A partir daí eu não consigo enxergar nada, mas eu ainda sentia.

Ele me pegou pelos cabelos me falando que eu tinha um cheiro ótimo. "-ouvi um rosnado vindo de Edward e apertei sua mão mais forte para se acalmasse. "Ele pegou meu braço e o quebrou. Depois me jogou no chão com força fazendo mais ossos se quebrarem. Eu continuava em silencio, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, sabendo que algo ruim iria acontecer e que não adiantaria gritar ou lutar que eu acabaria me machucando mais ainda. Essa foi a melhor decisão que eu tomei. Porque tenho certeza que se eu reagisse, James não iria me transformar para ela..." Todos me olhavam com o olhar perdido, mas continuei. "Ele levou meu pulso aos seus lábios e cravou seus dentes em minha pele sugando meu sangue. Depois veio aquela queimação dos infernos. Mas eu continuei quieta, sem falar, gemer, mexer, como se fosso um cadáver.

"_**Aqueles que estão mortos não estão mortos,**_

_**Eles só estão vivendo em minha mente.**_

_**E desde quando eu caí naquele feitiço,**_

_**Estou vivendo lá também.**_

_**Tempo é tão curto**_

_**E eu tenho certeza,**_

_**De que há algo mais**_

_**Aqueles que estão mortos não estão mortos,**_

_**Eles só estão vivendo em minha mente.**_

_**E desde quando eu caí naquele feitiço,**_

_**Estou vivendo lá também.**_

_**Tempo é tão curto,**_

_**E eu tenho certeza,**_

_**De que há algo mais.**_

_**Você pensou que poderia ser um fantasma,**_

_**Você pensou que poderia ser um fantasma,**_

_**Você não chegou ao céu, mas você chegou perto,**_

_**Você não chegou ao céu, mas você chegou perto,**_

_**Você pensou que poderia ser um fantasma,**_

_**Você pensou que poderia ser um fantasma,**_

_**Você não chegou ao céu, mas você chegou perto,**_

_**Você não chegou ao céu, mas você oh-oh oh-oh.**_

_**Aqueles que estão mortos não estão mortos,**_

_**Eles só estão vivendo em minha mente."**_

_**42 - Coldplay**_

Tempo depois acordei. O lugar era como um celeiro. Levantei-me rapidamente e começou as duvidas surgirem. Mas antes que eu pudesse procurar por alguém para me explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo, fui jogada no chão por uma ruiva, com olhos vermelhos e pele pálida.

Por reflexo eu me levantei e assumi posição defensiva. Daí começou uma briga. Dela me atacando e eu me defendendo. Até que eu acho por extinto – sabendo que teria que acabar com isso o mais sedo possível- arranquei sua cabeça e em seguida membros. Fiz uma fogueira e queimei tudo.

O fogo apagou e uma mulher de uns vinte e poucos anos, cabelos pretos e cacheados, olhos vermelhos e pele pálida apareceu e se apresentou. Disse-me o que eu havia me tornado e quem fez isso. Com raiva fui até James e consegui com facilidade matá-lo também. Minha 'amiginha' ficou impressionado com minha habilidade na luta sendo que eu não tinha presenciado nenhuma batalha ou luta, ou sei lá o que!

Ela me ensinou mais um pouco até que disse que iríamos caçar. O modo como ela caçava me enojava! Fez-me sentir um monstro que eu era. Mas pensei que esse era o único modo de me manter 'viva'.

"_**Furado em um canto**_

_**São os macacos na gaiola**_

_**Isso não tem um número**_

_**Para lutar um outro**_

_**Tente recuperar**_

_**Escalada acima da escada**_

_**Olhe acima e você vê pássaros**_

_**Como cortina**_

_**Quanto tempo nos podemos sofrer?**_

_**Nós somos tão cegos quanto...**_

_**Na nuvem que você está sentado**_

_**Há uma carregada a cada minuto**_

_**Assim muito a descobrir**_

_**Eu me transformei no acreditar**_

_**Irmãs e irmãos**_

_**Que lutam**_

_**São iludidos**_

_**Encontrar-nos e manter-nos**_

_**Faça exame ou deixe-nos**_

_**É como logo agora? yeah**_

_**Quanto tempo é nunca?**_

_**Eu não sou nada, mas normal**_

_**Como algo junto**_

_**Aproximado e vara junto**_

_**Na nuvem que você está sentado**_

_**Há uma carregada a cada minuto**_

_**Assim muito a descobrir**_

_**Eu me transformei no acreditar"**_

_**1.36 - Coldplay**_

Comecei a liderar seus exércitos e treinar alguns outros vampiros. Ela queria um lugar fixo para caça e constantemente entrava em guerra com povos que não iriam dar essas terras tão facilmente.

Não perdi nenhuma luta na qual estive.

Então percebi que ela só estava me manipulando! Ela só estava me fazendo de bonequinha que ela movia! Ela havia planejado minha transformação desde que eu coloquei os pés no Texas, com a desculpa de achar que quem convive ou conviveu com nossa espécie lutaria melhor que os demais. Então fui até ela e disse que iria embora e ponto. Mas Maria não admitiu isso e me atacou." – eu ia continuar, mas Jasper me interrompeu um pouco chocado.

-Maria? -ele me perguntou. Eu assenti. – Foi ela que me transformou, eu treinava os recém criados.

-Gosta dela?-perguntei.

-Nem um pouco daquela vadia!-disse ele com o maxilar trincado.

-Então vai gostar do final... Nós começamos a brigar e não tinha ninguém para nos separarmos, porque todos estavam se alimentando. A luta deve ter durado uma hora e quarenta, até que ouvimos um coração pequeno batendo – provavelmente de uma criança- e ela se distraiu por um segundo e eu aproveitei para arrancar sua cabeça imunda. A desmembrei e taquei fogo nela e no celeiro inteiro. Sai correndo de lá o mais rápido possível e foi quando percebi que precisava de ajuda. Que esse mundo eu estou vivendo, não pode ser tão ruim assim! Lembrei de vocês e foi como se ligasse os pontos! Vocês eram vampiros também só que com os olhos diferentes, e vocês são bons. Quero ser assim também! Não quero acabar com vidas só porque acabaram com a minha, elas não merecem. Antes de vir para cá passei na casa de minha avó para pegar um pouco de dinheiro que eu tinha guardado e roupas limpas. Não sei como, mas ela me ouviu e sabia o que eu era sem eu nem menos falar uma palavra.

Quando ela tinha 16 anos se apaixonou por um homem. E esse era um lobisomem. Ela tinha uma amiga, sua melhor amiga para dizer à verdade que era uma bruxa! Eu acho que essa conexão com o sobrenatural vem pelo sangue." – digo arrancando risadas."- Um dia esse homem foi com sua matilha para caçar vampiros, mas a sua amiga disse que se ele fosse não voltaria mais. Esse disse que era bobeira e que no dia seguinte ele voltaria, mas nunca voltou. "- todos me olharam com cara de interrogação, procurando porque eu estaria contando isso para eles. "Antes dessa amiga de minha avó morrer, ela disse que ela teria uma neta diferente, e que para não sentir repulsa dela nem nada porque ela seria uma criatura do bem... E é por isso que estou aqui. Não quero voltar à vida de matança, não quero destruir famílias, vidas, futuros. Quero ser uma vampira do bem. Só que não sei como..."

Acabei de contar minha história e percebi que todas as meninas estavam chorando. E o resto estava com as bocas ligeiramente aberta.

-Claro que te ajudamos!-diz Esme me dando um abraço. Retribuí.

-Mas antes... Por que não retornou minhas ligações?- me pergunto Edward num tom zombeiro e todos nós rimos.

* * *

><p>Gostaram da história reveladora de Bella? E vcs acham que ela vai se acostumar com a alimentação deles?<p>

Só no próximo cap...

XOXO,

GGSA


	8. Epílogo

**_MEU DEUS GENTE! MIL DESCULPAS! EU ESTAVA TAO ENROLADA ESTUDANDO, E INDO PARA UM LADO E PARA OUTRO QUE NÃO TIVE TEMPO DE ESCREVER!_**

**_SORRY, SO MUCH!_**

**_BOM AGORA ESTA O EPILOGO:_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_GGSA_**

* * *

><p>"Apenas aceite o fato<p>

Você é um de nós

Os holofotes estão ligados

(Ahh Ahh)

Ah os holofotes estão ligados, oh"

Spotlight - Twilight

Capítulo 7: Nova integrante, estabilidade e reencontro.

Depois de Bella contar sua história – chocante- nós contamos para a ela a nossa. E claro nossa forma de alimentação. Eu estava com medo dela recusar fazer parte da família, mas ela continuou com a opinião a mesma.

-Edward, leve Bella para caçar. Ela está bastante tempo sem sangue e isso pode ser bom. –me diz Carlisle.

-Claro! Se não tiver problema para ti... - digo para o meu anjo.

-Claro que não! – diz ela entusiasmada.

-Então vamos. – digo pegando sua mão e a levando para a floresta.

Depois de mais ou menos 3 minutos andando e paro e digo:

-Aqui já está bom. Agora quero que se concentre a ache um animal. O resto você já sabe.

-Ok. – diz ela fechando os olhos e inspirando um pouco. Ela abre os olhos e começa a correr. Vou atrás dela. Essa estava atrás de uma arvore observando um puma que tinha um cheiro muito agradável.

Ela se aproximou devagar, e o puma percebeu sua presença e rosnou. Fui me aproximando dele para impedir seu ataque. Mas ela me impediu:

-Está tudo bem Edward. Ele não pode me machucar. – e então o puma a atacou. Ela se esquivou e rolo pelo chão com ela travando uma luta.

Segundos depois ela estava cravando os dentes no pescoço do animal e sugando seu liquido.

Quando acaba se levanta e vamos caçar alguns cervos.

Ela acaba com o seu ultimo com uma cara de desgosto.

-O que foi?-pergunto

-Esse é o pior sangue que eu já provei em toda a minha existência!

-Os carnívoros têm gosto melhor.

-Definitivamente!-ela exclama e eu rio.

Os dias foram se passando e eu e ela estávamos mais próximos. As coisas se ajeitando.

Ela ligou para Charlie avisando que iria estudar no Texas e ele surpreendentemente aceitou numa boa. Um dia desses nos encontramos com os cachorros que pensaram que nós que a tínhamos mudado, mas depois dela contar sua história eles entenderam e o acordo foi quebrado. Estavam até fazendo piadas com nós!

(NA: Hey galerainha, tenho uma trilha sonora linda aki!: A drop in the ocean. É maravilhosa essa musica!)

Um dia em que estava eu e Bella caçando eu decidi me confessar para ela.

-Bella?- a chamei enquanto acabava de drenar seu cervo.

-Sim. -disse ela se levantando.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... –digo me aproximando dela. - Estou perdidamente e eternamente apaixonado por ti. – selo a nossa distancia com um beijo. Que lábios deliciosos! Como vivi quase 110 anos sem eles? Não sei!

O beijo começou calmo e ficou urgente. Ela estava me devorando e eu a ela.

Tempo depois ela se afastou dizendo:

-Dois meses antes de eu vir para Forks, eu sofri um acidente de carro... Estavam eu, meu namorado Mark e minha melhor amiga Sophie. Estava tendo a pior tempestade do ano, mas mesmo assim saímos para o cinema. Na volta eu comecei a discutir com os dois, algo que era muito, muito raro.

"Não me lembro sobre o que estávamos falando, mas eu estava furiosa. Eu dei uma olhada para Mark que estava no banco de carona, perdi o controle do carro e capotamos.

Acordei dois dias depois no hospital com quatro costelas quebradas, braço direito e perna esquerda engessada. Sem falar de vários lugares onde levei pontos.

Perguntei para os médicos como eles estavam e eles haviam morrido na hora.

Eu tinha que sair de lá o mais rápido possível! Era como se os fantasmas deles estivessem me seguindo! Então vim para cá.

Edward eu tenho medo. Medo de acontecer algo com você, com a sua família... Com todos!"

-Bella, tenho três coisas que eu quero te falar: primeiro não é 'sua' família, é 'nossa'. Segundo não vai acontecer nada com ninguém! Somos IMORTAIS! E por ultimo e mais importante: CALA A BOCA E ME BEIJA!-eu digo. Ela não hesita em colar nossas bocas e eu fico feliz com isso, pois eu não queria ir para nenhum outro lugar. Eu iria passar minha eternidade com ela! Nós nos amávamos, e esse beijo era a prova disso.

As coisas podem não dar certo, pode acontecer _**coisas nada planejadas**_, mas tudo na vida – ou eternidade- tem um por que, tem um princípio.

* * *

><p>E aí gostaram da história? Eu estou com mais uma na cabeça mas nao sei quando vou começar a postar... Bom espero que tenham gostado... DE NOVO DESCULPE PELA DEMORA! OBRIGADA A AQUELES QUE ME ACOMPANHARAM DESDE DO COMEÇO, AMO MUITO TODAS VCS! TOMARA QUE NOS VEJAMOS DAKI A POUCO!<p>

XOXO,

GGSA


End file.
